Elizabeth To The Rescue!
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Fic for my friend, RedDragon30000. Set between books one and two. All credit goes to RedDragon for the characters of Elizabeth Blake Taylor and Wallace Brent.


**Surprise fic for RedDragon30000.**

* * *

 **ELIZABETH TO THE RESCUE!**

"Did you hear about the Kiddie Killer?"

"The _what?"_

Ian sighed dramatically, drawing out his syllables as he repeated himself. "The Kid-die-Kil-ler!"

Cupping her chin, Ingrid frowned, humming to herself. Stretching out the wait for a few moments, Ingrid suddenly pulled her hand away from her chin. She rose to her feet, leant forwards and proclaimed:

"Oh YEAH! I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"You do?!"

Ian's eyes bugged out as he spoke in an awe-struck tone. "Oh, tell me Ing, _please!"_

"Alright…" Leaning even more forwards so that she could whisper into Ian's ear, Ingrid smirked.

' _This is gonna be GREAT!'_

She opened her mouth, Ian tensing in anticipation. He was going to find out _who_ the Kiddie Killer was! However, he received the shock of his life when Ingrid suddenly screamed in his ear:

"IT'S ME!" And started to 'stab' him with her fists.

As Ian fell to the floor, banging his knee against his deckchair, high pitched laughter erupted into the shed. Harvey was clutching his sides, sputtering out through his giggles how 'Ingy was so funny!' and that 'you're so sassy, girl!'

Smirking at her boyfriend's comments, Ingrid whirled round and played with her hair, purring:

"Oh Harv-Harv, I can be sassy for you!"

Harvey blushed, his crows dying down as he shifted on his deckchair. Ingrid pouted and swanned over, settling herself onto her boyfriend's lap. She cupped his round face with her hands, cooing:

"What's the matter, baby?"

"N-Nothing. You just t-t-turn me on…"

A smirk adorning her face, Ingrid slid her hands down Harvey's chest, purring: "I know…"

She leant forwards, kissing him on the lips. As Harvey responded, Lloyd grimaced, snapping:

"Look you two, we don't mind if you kiss, but do it in the corner or something! And if you're going to do _more_ than just kiss, which you really shouldn't be doing, considering your ages, then do it in private! We don't want to see the pair of you gagging each other with your tongues!"

Breaking apart, Harvey's face burned even brighter as he mumbled: "Yes, Lloyd." Whereas Ingrid retorted: "Why are you saying all of this?!" Her eyes glinted as an idea dawned on her, drawling:

"Are you _jealous?"_

Lloyd went red at the sheer insolence displayed by the second youngest member of SPLAT.

"No, I'm not!"

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, tone morphing to a bark. "Oh, I think you are! Lloyd wants a girlfriend!"

"No, I don't! Shut up, Ingrid!"

"Lloyd wants a girlfriend! Lloyd wants a girlfriend!"

"NO, I DON'T! I-"

"Hey!"

Instantly, Lloyd and Ingrid stopped bickering, turning their attention onto the source of the shout. Dinah was staring at them, the latest book she was reading in her hands. She shook her head in disbelief, remarking:

" _Why are you arguing?!_ We should be celebrating! The Headmaster has gone and we have a new head teacher in his place, who is the complete opposite to him!"

"And you're being adopted by Mr and Mrs Hunter." Mandy piped up.

Dinah nodded, blushing as she whispered: "Yeah… I'm really grateful for that, thank you Lloyd for changing your parent's minds."

Lloyd puffed his chest out in pride. "No problem."

Noticing that Harvey seemed forlorn, Dinah hastily exclaimed: "And thanks to you, Harvey!"

The youngest male's round face split into a grin, the grin widening as Ingrid hugged him to her. Grateful that the bickering had stopped, Dinah turned her attention back onto her book again, muttering to her best friend:

"So we should stick up flyers around the neighbourhood for our book club?"

Elizabeth Blake Taylor nodded, her eyes lighting up behind her dark glasses. Her small frame bounded up and down with excitement as she chirped:

"Yep! Hopefully it will get some people interested! I _love_ discussing books with you, Dinah, but we do need to expand our group."

"I agree with you, the bigger our book club, the more activities we can get involved in."

The two girls smiled at each other, pleased that their newly formed book club was developing at a fast pace. Ian, having silently climbed to his feet during the heated argument, managed to capture everyone's attention back as he exclaimed:

"I'm not joking! The Kiddie Killer is in London!"

As Harvey and Ingrid snorted, Mandy and Dinah shared an amused look. Ian could really use exaggeration to his advantage when he wanted to make his jokes the best he could. And it was evident, that this time, he was going all out.

Lloyd sighed, saying softly: "Come on, Ian. This is ridiculous. You know the Kiddie Killer isn't real. It's just a scary story that some little kids made up."

His gaze slid sideways onto his brother and his girlfriend, which prompted the pair to shout out how they were _not_ the culprits of the 'story' and that Lloyd always blamed them for everything that he deemed 'childish' or 'immature'.

At Lloyd's dismissal of his claim, Ian's shoulders slumped, his misery expressed through his tone of voice.

"So you don't believe me? _At all?"_

"Sorry, no."

"Nope!"

"Hah, yeah right."

"No."

"Sorry Ian, but it's just a myth."

"I do!"

Ian blinked, spluttering: "Y-You do, Liz?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, I really do."

A snort came from Ingrid, which changed to a drawl, aimed at Elizabeth. "You would do cause you're only eight!"

"So? That's not a crime. You shouldn't beat Ian down over something that he believes. Something that _I_ believe."

Ingrid rolled her eyes as Elizabeth smiled at Ian. "Go ahead, Ian. Tell us about the Kiddie Killer."

Ecstatic, Ian surged forwards with his tale in a dramatic voice. "The Kiddie Killer is infamous for abducting children, keeping them alive for twenty four hours then slaughtering them in a barbaric way. He works over Europe, which experts have claimed that means that he is _from_ Europe. In total, he's murdered thirty children."

Elizabeth shivered as Dinah murmured: "Interesting. How comes I've never heard of him?"

"The police over here didn't want to alarm anybody in this country so have kept it off of the TV screens, the Internet and the newspapers."

"So how did _you_ hear about it then?!"

Ian glared at Ingrid, a rare expression of rage flitting across his features. "I discovered a news article on the Internet, from Sweden. Over there, they broadcast _all_ of his 'work' and I found out that he was heading towards the UK and Ireland last week and now he's in London."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, sharing an intrigued glance with Dinah. Mandy seemed fearful, unconsciously gripping onto Lloyd. Harvey also seemed nervous, cuddling Ingrid to him tightly. His girlfriend scoffed at Ian's tale, thinking:

' _Ian's forcing this thing down our throats. I wish he would STOP.'_

The tall boy gazed round at the group, concluding: "Ready to snatch some more victims."

"Does he have a requirement in his victims?"

Ian shook his head at Elizabeth's question. "Not that I know of. The kids he chose were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shuddering, Harvey whimpered, sending a look of desperation to his elder brother. Noticing this look, Lloyd cleared his throat, announcing:

"Alright, I think we should end this meeting and meet up again tomorrow."

As everyone nodded, Ian peeved that his moment in the spotlight was cut short, Elizabeth rose to her feet, taking him aside as everyone else filed out, chanting out their goodbyes.

"Don't listen to Ingrid, I believe you totally. In fact, would it be alright if you gave me the link to the website which you found the information on?"

"Sure."

After obtaining the link, Elizabeth keeping it in mind, she bid farewell to Ian with a one armed hug, then dashed after Dinah. Managing to catch up with her, Elizabeth explained about the link before pulling her best friend into a bear hug, whispering:

"I'll message you later, Di."

Dinah beamed, squeezing the younger girl back. Upon pulling apart, Elizabeth waved to Dinah as she headed off, waiting until the elder girl was out of sight before skipping home.

* * *

"Wally! I'm back!"

Elizabeth shut the door, shoving her hands into her hoodie and padding into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed her guardian adjusting his tie in the mirror, Elizabeth jerking at the sight of Wally in a suit.

"Wal? Are you going somewhere?"

Wally jumped in the air, his glasses thudding painfully on the bridge of his nose as he landed. Wincing, Wally muttered:

"Lizzie, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were at your meeting?"

Elizabeth opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. Pouring the contents into a glass, she replied:

"It finished early. But I'm going to be doing some research in a minute! Ian told me about this serial killer, who is apparently in London right now, and I want to learn some more!"

Fascinated at this piece of news, Wally grinned, preparing to ask his ward if he could join her but all of a sudden, his parental instincts kicked in. Suddenly frowning, Wally said in a tentative manner.

"I don't think you should be researching about a serial killer, Lizzie."

"Why not?"

"Well… You are only eight years old and I don't want you to end up traumatised over any of the information that you uncover."

Elizabeth sipped her milk, declaring in an exasperated tone: "But I want to find out more!" She shrugged her shoulders, flashing Wally a scared smile.

"Besides, if he _is_ here, then wouldn't you want me to know what to look for? If I was out in public and spotted someone with his tendencies, then I could stay clear of him and call the police, stopping his killing spree?"

Stuck on what to do, Wally managed to sputter out: "G-Good point, but it w-wouldn't be responsible of me to allow you to l-look up stuff like that."

As Elizabeth sighed, dejected, Wally went over and playfully punched her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry Lizzie. I only want what's best for you… Tell you what, you can help me out tonight instead."

Grin returning, Elizabeth straightened her shoulders, chirping: "Really? Cool!... Hold on, what _are_ you doing tonight? Something important, considering that you're wearing a suit."

"Oh this old thing?" Wally glanced down at himself, chuckling. "My mother got me this for my prom, still fits surprisingly." Eyes locking with his ward's, Wally flapped a hand.

"Anyways, tonight I will be participating in a Skype call to one of the founders of the biggest libraries in Europe." He beamed, blushing slightly. "They want to display my research."

"Oh that's brilliant!"

Wrapping her arms around her guardian, Elizabeth exclaimed: "You deserve it, Wally! I'm _so happy_ for you!"

She leant back, observing his clothes. "So that's why you're wearing a suit?"

"Yes, I want to impress them." Rubbing the back of his neck, Wally murmured: "I hope they like me… well they're bound to, with my little assistant on hand!"

He winked at Elizabeth, the eight year old withdrawing her arms from Wally and beginning to bounce up and down on her heels. "You want _me_ to assist?!"

Wally nodded, huge grin etched onto his face. After being hugged again by an excitable child, Wally patted her head in affection.

"Alright, I'll order some Indian for us and we can watch a film before we initiate the Skype call."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together then raced happily into the living room, flopping onto the sofa and pulling her phone out of her jean pocket. It was a standard Nokia, but Elizabeth didn't mind about the model as at least she _had_ a phone, a necessity in her life, for if she needed to contact Wally urgently whilst out with the rest of SPLAT or on her own.

She scrolled through her contacts on her phone, halting when she got to Dinah. Pressing the name, Elizabeth went to type out a message when a sudden buzzing caused the creature side of her to hiss in alarm and Elizabeth herself to jerk. Realising that the buzzing belonged to her phone, Elizabeth answered the call, whispering:

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth! It's Dinah! Look, you have to HELP US!"

Hearing the panic in her best friend's voice, Elizabeth's heart sank. As the creature hissed at her to allow him to take over, she responded to Dinah's plea.

"Where are you? What's happening?"

"I'm at the library… Oh god, HE HAS MANDY! OH GOD, HE'S COMING! LIZ, PLEASE HELP! RING THE POLICE, HE HAS THEM! HE HAS-"

Silence.

"Dinah! DINAH!"

Elizabeth panted, fear gripping her. As her mind scrambled to get together, a voice growled down the other line. It was male and heavily accented. Eastern European.

"I have your friend, _Elizabeth._ I have all of them… And now, I am coming for you. Sit tight, _little girl."_

The other line went dead.

Utterly horrified, Elizabeth dropped her phone to the floor and let loose an anguished howl, her tone twisting to one that was animalistic. In the kitchen, Wally had just put the phone down, having secured an order for some Indian food, and was now staring in horror at the open doorway of the living room.

" _Elizabeth?!"_

He rushed forwards, relieved when he observed that his ward was under no harm. However, he was alarmed at the fact that she was crying. Not crying but _sobbing._

Feeling wiry arms wrapping around her, Elizabeth nestled her tear stained face against her guardian, exclaiming hysterically:

"HE HAS THEM! HE TOOK DINAH! ONE MOMENT SHE WAS THERE, THE NEXT SHE WAS G-G-G-GONE! AND HE SAID THAT HE WAS COMING FOR _ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!"_

Wally sat down onto the sofa, manoeuvring Elizabeth onto his lap. Rocking her slowly, he murmured:

"Who has them?"

"THE KIDDIE KILLER! THE GUY IAN WARNED US ABOUT! THE O-OTHERS DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM, B-BUT I D-DID! HE'S GOING TO K-KILL THEM, WALLY!"

Wally gasped, increasing his rocking as he contemplated the situation. Eventually, he spoke in a stern tone.

"We need to call the police."

"NO!"

"N-No?" Staring down at his ward, Wally turned her so that he was gazing at her face. He pushed her glasses up slightly so that he could wipe her tear tracks away with his fingers before stating:

"The police need to be informed! Six children have been abducted, they need to know so they can stop this _monster!"_

"But what if they don't get there in time?!" Elizabeth took a deep breath, blurting out words in a rush. "Ian told me t-that this guy w-waits a whole day until he k-kills his victims… But w-what if he doesn't this time?! WHAT IF THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD?!"

"Oh Liz-"

Pushing her guardian away, Elizabeth climbed to her feet, determination radiating through her. Voice slightly wavering, she snapped:

"Besides, he said that he was coming for _me_. So I need to be the one to stop him!"

"Don't be absurd, Elizabeth! You're eight years old! You can't go against a _serial killer!"_

Whirling around, Elizabeth snarled: "I NEED TO! THEY ARE MY F-FRIENDS! I WON'T LET THEM DIE! I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM!"

Before Wally could react, Elizabeth had used her creature side to dart past her guardian and sprint out of the house. Shocked, Wally blinked then rushed into the hall-way, gazing out into the darkened sky through the open front door. He blinked again, as a car pulled up, advertising an Indian restaurant.

Softly cursing, Wally tugged on his coat and shoes, snatching his door and car keys as he lurched over the threshold, slamming and locking the front door behind him. He shot a sheepish grin at the delivery boy as he unlocked his car, sliding into the front seat.

Moments later, Wallace Brent powered up the engine, his vehicle shooting out of the driveway and down the road, leaving the delivery boy gaping after him in his wake.

* * *

"OPEN UP!"

Elizabeth banged on the front door of the small detached house, growling in a feral manner as her knocks continued to go unanswered. Pitching her voice, she screamed:

"SIR! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

She ceased her banging upon hearing heavy footfalls approaching the door. As soon as it had opened, Elizabeth barrelled past the Headmaster and into the hall-way, spinning round to face the man as he shut the front door.

Once his pale stern face was in view, Elizabeth commenced with her speech.

"You have to help me, Sir! My friends have been abducted by this serial killer, called 'The Kiddie Killer'! PLEASE! He's Eastern European and tends to kill his victims after twenty four hours in his possession! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME STOP HIM! USE YOUR HYPNOSIS ON HIM! PLEASE!"

Narrowing his eyes, the Headmaster considered what the child had told him. Though he was disgusted over this 'Kiddie Killer' and what the man did to children, children that could be used to more effectiveness, the Headmaster was pleased that the children who had been abducted, were the ones who had halted him from taking over the country.

He winced slightly at the glimmer of hope in his favourite former pupil's eyes, feeling a pang of remorse settle over him. Remorse to what he was about to tell her, not remorse for those _brats._ Slowly shaking his head, the Headmaster murmured:

"A wise plan, but I am afraid that I cannot help you."

"W-What?!"

Elizabeth stumbled back, in disbelief at what she had just heard. The Headmaster was _not_ going to help her?! Rage flaring up, she suddenly barked:

"Is it because you _don't want_ to help me, instead of you being unable to?!"

The Headmaster gazed down at her, a brief nod answering her question. Elizabeth snarled, snapping out:

"You won't help me save my friends?! You would rather, they DIE?!"

The Headmaster sighed, attempting to sound gentle as he spoke softly. "Elizabeth, I _would help,_ but as the children who have been abducted are your friends, I will not. We have far too much history between us."

"So you won't help because of who they are?!"

"Yes, it is simple. I hate those _brats_ because they stopped my plans, which took _years_ to put into fruition. Besides that, they are Immune-"

"I'm Immune as well!"

"Yes, but you are… _different._ Those brats are of no use to me in any way. In fact, it would be better for me if they were eradicated from this Earth."

Elizabeth gasped, choking on a half formed sob as her brain scrambled for methods to get the Headmaster to change his mind and help her. Eventually settling on one, she blurted out:

"What about Dinah? _She's_ not Immune and you valued her enough to change your plans for her! Plans which took _years!_ Isn't she worth saving?!"

The Headmaster snorted. "Not at all. Dinah Glass has her uses, in the form of her intelligence. If the girl did not have such high intellect, then she would be as useless as the rest of the _brats._ I will not be helping you Elizabeth, and that is _final_."

Her anger taking hold, Elizabeth snarled: " _Fine!_ Be like that! Be selfish and have the blood of six children on your hands! Either way, I'm still going to save them!"

Eyes bulging behind his glasses, the Headmaster stepped forwards, saying:

"That is not wise, child. Let me contact the police, they will-"

He cut off with a hiss as Elizabeth clawed him. The Headmaster held his side, a rare flash of panic striking across his face as he observed the girl before him. Claws extended, it was evident that Elizabeth had allowed the creature part of her to become dominant and was now entirely unpredictable.

The Headmaster held up his hands in a placating manner, wincing at the cut on his side as he intended to calm Elizabeth down. Yet within seconds, he was shoved against the wall, the front door being torn open by the creature. Elizabeth lunged into the outside world, hissing as headlights illuminated her snarl. Wally jerked his car to a stop, wrenching off his seatbelt, opening the car door and climbing out. He yelled:

"Elizabeth! Come back, please!"

It was too late. His ward had scurried off, travelling on all fours at a breakneck speed. Nibbling his lip to express his anxiety over Elizabeth's safety, Wally spun round to face the owner of the house that he had stopped outside of, hurrying towards the Headmaster as the man sagged against the remains of his front door.

Looping his arm around the Headmaster's waist, Wally supported the taller man all the way to the living room, depositing his former employer onto the sofa with a grunt. His eyes widening behind his spectacles upon spotting the Headmaster's wound, Wally gushed:

"I'll clean that up for you, Sir, and do you mind if I stay here until Elizabeth deals with the… M-man and let's me know? I think the creature will keep her safe and deal with the… man in its own way."

The Headmaster nodded briefly, falling unconscious moments later.

* * *

Elizabeth pounded along the pavement, a street away from the library. Though the creature was dominant, Elizabeth could still control some of the actions taken and one she was planning to return on, was the consequences for the serial killer. She would _not_ allow the creature to slaughter the Kiddie Killer, no matter how much he deserved it, as she knew that she would be unable to stand the guilt that accompanied the murder if it happened.

Skidding to a halt outside of the library and thankful that it was now evening, Elizabeth sniffed the air, quickly picking up her best friend's scent. Books and Peppermint. The scent wafted through Elizabeth's nostrils and internally she released a whimper, praying that Dinah and the others were still alive as the creature let loose a howl of rage, breaking out into a sprint.

Following the scent was simple and soon enough, Elizabeth stumbled across an abandoned warehouse, which upon closer inspection, was no longer abandoned. Elizabeth reared up momentarily, peering in through the murky windows with horror.

The 'Kiddie Killer' was inside. A brute of a man, one even taller than the Headmaster and at least five times the width. His skin was toned, his facial features haggard and rough, suggesting that he had been on the run for some time. As Elizabeth's gaze slipped from the killer to her friends, she gasped, tears trickling down past her glasses.

Lloyd was bound and gagged with rope, although this had not desisted any of his struggles. Ian was chained to the wall upside down, his face steadily turning puce. Mandy was cuddled up to Dinah, both girls restrained by rope as well. Dinah was whispering to the older girl as Mandy was in tears, this terrible sight causing Elizabeth to shake in rage at how frightened Mandy was. Ingrid was hog tied, a gag over her mouth as well. Elizabeth deduced that the reason why only Lloyd and Ingrid were gagged was because of their tendency to be more impulsive than the others and speak out in situations, such as this one, where it was wiser to stay silent.

Her eyes bulged in terror as she caught sight of Harvey, who was currently being shaken by their abductor. The terrified boy was screaming, Elizabeth noticing that Harvey had relieved himself, a dark patch on the crotch of his trousers, a display of his terror. The 'Kiddie Killer' was smirking cruelly at Harvey, mocking him with jibes over how 'pathetic' and 'babyish' he was. Elizabeth winced as she heard this due to her heightened hearing, rage coursing through her at the fact that not only were her friends being held hostage but one of them was being subjected to torments that no doubt would remind Harvey of Jeff Morgan.

Inside the warehouse, Dinah peered into the distance, convinced that she had seen a face at the window. Attempting to drown out her new little brother's cries, although it pained her, Dinah's eyes lit up as recognition hit her. _Elizabeth._ She was outside! As her best friend waved at her, Dinah smiled tearfully and mouthed:

' **Help us please.'**

Nodding in determination, Elizabeth crouched down, muffling her pained scream as the creature, once again, became dominant. Clawing the grass, the creature raised its head and crept over to the main doors. Preparing itself, the creature's eyes lit up in hunger as it suddenly smashed the door open, flying at the serial killer.

The man in question whirled round, screaming in pain as a blur crashed into him, a swipe of claws being administered to his face. The creature snarled and clawed the man into unconsciousness, snarling in victory. As it raised its claws, ready for the final blow, Elizabeth commenced her battle for domination as the rest of SPLAT watched on with a mixture of awe and horror.

They knew of Elizabeth's condition, Dinah having had numerous discussions with the girl concerning it, but they had never witnessed any parts of it or a 'transformation' before. Harvey whimpered, crawling over to his girlfriend and beginning to untie her with fumbling fingers.

A screech alerted everyone to the fact that Elizabeth had won and she stilled for a few seconds, in order to recover. Once she had, she bounded over to her friends and swiftly untied and ungagged them, embracing each one as she burst into tears. Sniffling, Lloyd arranged it so that they were in a group hug, whispering:

"Thank you Elizabeth, for saving us!"

Mandy nodded, choking out: "I thought that we were going to die! Thank you!"

Harvey and Ingrid kissed each other hungrily before breaking apart and shouting out their thank yous. Ian simply smiled at Elizabeth, pleased that she had believed him enough to be wary and that she had saved them. Dinah was the last one to thank Elizabeth.

Having broken apart the group hug, Dinah took Elizabeth aside, whispering:

"Thank you so much, Liz. We all owe you."

Elizabeth smiled, exclaiming: "Well if it hadn't been for your scent, then I would have never been able to locate the six of you! And your phone call, if you hadn't…"

She trailed off as her emotions overcame her. Bottom lip trembling, she whispered:

"I c-couldn't lose any of y-you, I couldn't…"

"Hey, hey." Dinah placed her hands onto Elizabeth's shoulders. "You haven't lost anyone."

Elizabeth let out a choked sob as Dinah said gently: "You should call Wally. He's probably going crazy with nerves at the moment."

* * *

An hour later, after Elizabeth had calmed a hysterical Wally over the phone and reassured him that everyone was safe and well, the pair were reunited outside of the warehouse. Wally hugged Elizabeth to him, stroking her hair softly. As soon as he had been made aware that everyone was fine, Wally had called the police, who were currently taking the 'Kiddie Killer' into custody.

SPLAT were wrapped in blankets, the six of them huddled together, sipping hot chocolates. As Elizabeth pulled away from Wally, heading over to her friends, a policeman cut her off. He scowled down at her, snapping:

"You were the one to save them, correct?"

The creature on its haunches, Elizabeth nodded. "That's right."

"So how did you apprehend the fugitive?"

"Erm…"

"Allow me to handle this."

Elizabeth jerked as the Headmaster loomed over her, gesturing at the policeman to a secluded corner. As the police officer nodded, Elizabeth winced. She knew what was about to happen. Sure enough as the Headmaster followed the policeman, he was withdrawing his dark glasses, preparing himself to hypnotise the officer.

Elizabeth noticed SPLAT shuddering as they stared in horror at the Headmaster, Ingrid snarling:

"What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Well, before I managed to rescue you, I went to him for help… But he didn't want to help me at all because of _who_ the serial killer had abducted… S-Said that you were u-useless and…"

She trailed off, not wanting to mention that the Headmaster had stated that he would prefer for SPLAT to end up dead. She ended up not needing to anyway as Ingrid leapt to her feet, snapping:

" _I'll show him who is useless!"_

As she stamped off, Harvey rushing after her in a new pair of trousers, Wally gazed round at the rest of the children.

"You should call your parents, let them know that you're fine." He grinned. "Then afterwards, you're all welcome to come back to ours for some Indian food and to watch a film!"

As SPLAT replied eagerly, Elizabeth nudged Wally. "And you can do your Skype call."

Wally's jaw dropped. "Oh crap, I'd forgotten about that! Well, I suppose that once I've told them what happened, that they would be open to rescheduling."

"Whatever you want, Wally."

Elizabeth accepted his peck on the cheek before glowering at the 'Kiddie Killer', who was being bundled into the van. As his gaze connected with hers, Elizabeth raised her hands, allowing her claws to extend and her face to morph into a feral snarl as lightning struck, illuminating her face. The 'Kiddie Killer' paled and started to scream his head off, his screams intermixing with Ingrid's. The small girl was hollering at the Headmaster, Harvey hovering behind her and attempting to take her arm. The Headmaster clutched his bandaged up side, in too much pain to retort. Ingrid smirked as she noticed the Headmaster in pain and before Harvey could stop her, had delivered a sharp kick to the Headmaster's crotch.

As the man doubled over in agony, Ingrid flounced off, intertwining her fingers with Harvey's. She ended the one sided argument with a snarky comment.

" _That_ is for being so USELESS!"


End file.
